


Alexander Hamilton, Welcome to New York

by WhoLockian21629223



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, High School, I love it ah, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockian21629223/pseuds/WhoLockian21629223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is in New York! 15 years old, new to school and living with his adoptive family, George and Martha Washington. Alex comes to make friends, enemies, first loves, and a high school experience.(corny) Also some characters appearances are altered in this story because they are based on how I imagined them when I first listened to the play. Rate and Review if you'd like please! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE MAH HAMFAM AT??

Alexander Hamilton – a fresh fifteen year old. A small bean some would refer to him as. Very smart, academically. Brand new to New York. And how to have a better start in this world? Place him in a new school. Oh, well that's just swell, isn't it.  
He sighed. His adoptive father, George Washington, was also the principal of his new school. He sat up front, driving through the streets. Alexander stared out the window, taking in the sights of his new home. “So, Alex. Ready for your first day?” George asked brightly, trying to engage in conversation. Alex pulled his head from the window. “Not really.” He said with a fake smile. George's grin slowly disappeared as he pulled into the faculty parking lot.  
George pulled into his space, parked, and looked at Alexander. “Son, I know you're completely new here, and it's going to be tough, but I believe in you. You should too.” George rubbed Alex's shoulder and stepped out of the car, Alex in pursuit. George straightened his tie and walked into the school, leaving Alex alone in the front yard of the school. “Good luck Alex!” he called out to him.  
Alex stood in the front yard of the school. It wasn't very busy. There was still a good while before school actually started. He sat down on a bench surrounded by flowers, with two trees growing on either side. This spot isn't bad, he thought to himself. He dropped his backpack in the grass at his feet, and watched the other students talk.   
Not many people show up this early he thought. He pulled out his headphones from his bag, plugging them into his phone. An argument had broken out between four kids. He opened Spotify and started In The Heights, one of his favorite musicals. But also pretty much the only one he listened to.   
He saw more cars pull up, students exiting them. It looked like the debate between the four kids as settled down to a bickering, which was pretty funny. Two kids had their hair pulled back into pony tails, but one's hair was frizzier and messier opposed to the other one. One kid just had his hair covered by what looked like a rag wrapped around his head, even though it wasn't a rag. He didn't know the name for it. The fourth guy just had a shaved head.  
He saw a very blue car pull up. He identified it's type. 2014 blue Mustang Convertible. Two girls stepped out, the car pulling away to park in the student lot. The were sisters, though it was a bit difficult to tell. Both wore their hair down, except one seemed messier than the others. She wore a smile on her face as her sister departed, but Alexander could see that it was fake. The girl with the messy hair entered the school soon after her sister left.  
Alex turned his attention back to the guys. The one with the shaved head caught his eye and waved, then went back to bickering with his friends. Alex waved back, but realized the guy hadn't seen him. He stood up and entered the school, stopping by the water fountain before his first period.


	2. Class and friends? What a day

The bell rang and the kids filed in to sit down. Alex walked in but soon realized all the seats were taken. He looked around shyly. His first class was algebra. He stood at the front of the class in the corner, waiting on the teacher to enter the room. Scanning the faces, he recognized three of the boys from the front of the school yard. The ones with the pony tails and the one with a shaved head. The teacher entered the room.  
“Good morning guys, thank you for being quiet while I was ou..” She stopped, looking at Alex. Alex smiled awkwardly. “Oh! Right! Students, we have a new student.” She dropped a hand on Alexander's shoulder. “What's your name?” she asked him. He took a deep breath. “Alexander Hamilton.” he said. The class stared at him, murmurs arising from the students. “Washington's kid?” “Adopted” “Where from?” “No idea” Alex blushed slightly. “I'm Miss Bouvier. I'm sorry about the seating. We forgot all about this. You can sit up front on the floor somewhere?” Miss Bouvier suggested. Alex mumbled a sure as quietly as he could and sat down.  
What a great start, he thought. He sighed, pulling out a pencil and a few sheets of paper and began copying down the problems she wrote down on the board. “Alright, number one. Raise your hand when you've got the answer” she sat and waited for her students. Alex's mind worked away, determined to come out on top and impress a few people, maybe even to make a friend. He shot his hand up, but someone had beaten him to it. “Angelica?” Miss Bouvier asked.   
“Um, the answer is negative fourteen.” Angelica said. Alex turned his eyes in her direction. He recognized her. She was the one driving the blue mustang earlier. “Very good, Angelica” Miss Bouvier complimented. Alex turned his head back to his paper when he heard whispering behind him. “Hey Burr, saw you checking out Angelica.” One whispered. “Shut up, John!” another hissed. “Oui, somebody is amoureux” another one said with a french American accent.  
An hour went on of this class and the bell rang. Alex walked to his locker. He opened the door, and started grabbing his english stuff. He closed the door, turning to head for his class when he ran into someone. “Oh goodness, I'm so sorry” he said. She shook her head and smiled. “Not your fault. My locker's right next to yours.” They both helped each other gather their stuff and stood up. “So, uh, what's your name?” Alex asked her. She moved a strand of frizzy brown hair from her face. “I'm Margarita Schuyler, but my friends call me Peggy.” she told him. “So do I call you Margarita or Peggy?” he asked jokingly. She laughed softly and said, “You helped me with my stuff, I think you've earned it.” It was Alex's turn to laugh. “I'm Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex, friend.” they laughed again. “Well, okay.. Alex,” she said jokingly. “I'll see you around” she said as she walked away smiling. “Bye” he called after her.   
His first friend. The day was already getting better.


	3. Mulligan, Schuyler and slime, oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton is in New York! 15 years old, new to school and living with his adoptive family, George and Martha Washington. Alex comes to make friends, enemies, first loves, and a high school experience.(corny) Also some characters appearances are altered in this story because they are based on how I imagined them when I first listened to the play. R&R please! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE MAH HAMFAM AT!

Alexander Hamilton moved on to his next class, which he really wasn't sure where it was. He looked around at all the people passing. “Does anyone know wher-” someone bumped into him and walked off. “where room two-oh-” another person ran into him. Well then, he thought. He looked around at the doors, but all he saw were numbers in the 100 category.  
He walked into the nearest classroom around the hallways. Walking in, he quickly realized it was the sewing class. The teacher looked at him. “You aren't in this class.” he said sternly. Alex cleared his throat and said “I know, I was just looking for room 207?” A kid sewing a pair of socks spoke up.  
“I know where it is.” he said in a gruff voice. Alex recognized this person from the school yard earlier today. The boy approached Alexander. “Hercules Mulligan.” He said, sticking out his hand. Alex took it. “Alexander Hamilton.” Hercules exited the classroom, Alex on his heels. “New here?” Hercules asked. Alex nodded. “Adopted by Was-” “Washington” Mulligan said, “That's what I heard.”  
They made a couple twists and turns around the hallway until they stopped at the door. “207, you're arrival is awaited.” Hercules said. Alex smiled. “Thanks Hercules.” Hercules patted his shoulder and said. “No problem, please, call me Mulligan.” he said with a smile. With that Mulligan had left to return to his class, leaving Alex to enter is.  
All eyes on him. He was several minutes late. He knew that much. He saw the girl that was in the math class. He had a feeling they might be intellectual rivals. His teacher looked at him. “Alexander? You're late.” Alexander's face went red. “I- I know. I'm sorry, it's my first day and I had no idea where the classroom was” he told her. She nodded and pointed the empty desk near math class girl. Alex sighed and sat next to her. This was science class. The objective for today was to create a slime like substance. This should be fun! He thought to himself.  
The teacher sat down after giving instructions as Alex began gathering supplies. He was so excited he could hardly contain it! He looked at the girl. She had long curly brown hair, blue eyes with golden flecks. She looked back at him. “Yes?” she asked. “Oh, sorry” he smiled. “I didn't mean to stare” he stuck out his hand. “Alexander Hamilton” she took it and shook it. “Angelica Schuyler” she replied. Alex grabbed the glue and borax powder. “Ready?” he asked. “Of course” she smiled.  
Alex filled their cup with four ounces of glue, Angelica following by pouring in 4 ounces of water. Alex looked around. “Food coloring?” he asked. She picked the green food coloring in tossed it across the table. Catching it with one hand, he squeezed some green drops into the cup. Angelica used another cup, filling it with one cup of water and one tablespoon of borax. She dumped her cup into the glue mixture and they stirred until they had gotten the green, stretchy, slimy substance they had been looking for.  
Alex sat down in his chair and pulled out a notebook, began writing. Angelica sat in her seat beside him. “what are you doing?” she asked. “I write when I get bored. Right now I'm ranting about how bullying is just a way to make brainless idiots make themselves feel tough because they aren't tough in any other way” he said simply. Angelica grabbed his notepad, reading paragraph after paragraph. “You're a great writer, Alex.” she said. “Thank you, it just comes naturally. It always has” he smiled. The school bell rang, indicating that it was now the lunch period.  
“Well Alex, I'll see you around” she said, smiling, handing his notebook back to him. Alex took it and said “I'll see ya” He gathered his things and exited the room. He dropped his stuff off in his locker and headed to lunch. Just like before, this day was getting better already.


	4. The Revolutionary Set

Alex looked at his tray of “food” and grimaced. This was a burger? They have pizza in a cone here in NYC but they can't even supply a decent burger in schools. Looking up from his tray, he scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. He saw Angelica, the girl in his science class, sitting with a younger girl. Oh! It was Peggy. He wondered how they knew each other.  
Where else? There was Mulligan, laughing loudly with two other boys in ponytails who are in his math class. The one with the shaved head was there too. He was staring at Angelica. He decided to sit by Hercules. Alex set his tray down and looked all the guys. Mulligan smiled and nodded, but everyone else stared at him.  
What was wrong? Was his hair messed up? No? Still on his shoulders. Did he spill ketchup on his shirt? Nope, it was good. What were they looking at. The one with the ponytail an freckles eyed him and grinned. “Washington's son?” he asked. Alex knitted his eyebrows. “Stepson. I'm not his son.” he said. The other ponytailed one was french. “Ah, oui.” he said. Mulligan clapped his hand on Alex's shoulder. “This is Alexander Hamilton, guys.” he said. Alex shook everyone's hand.  
“I'm John Laurens” the freckled one said. Alex nodded. He already liked this guy. “Salut, I am Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roche Gilbert du Motier, Marqis de Lafayette. Just call me Laf or Lafayette.” he laughed in a charming french way. “Aaron Burr.” the one with the shaved head said quietly. John smiled. “He's not a big talker. Also, Angelica is over there.” John pointed to her. Alex looked at her and back at Aaron. “She's in my science class” Alex remarked. Hercules started whispering to the others, erupting giggles from them all. Lafayette looked at Alex, John, and Mulligan.  
“Oui! On the count of three, we yell Angelica to get her attention.” he said. John started. “one..” Mulligan next. “two..” They looked at Alex. “three!” Alex half-whispered, half shouted. They all stood up and shouted “ANGELICAA”, and quickly sat down, pretending to eat lunch.  
Only Aaron continued to stare, lost in his thoughts about her. She turned towards where she heard her name to find him staring at her. The boys laughed and Aaron felt his face flush warm as he realized what was going on. Several people began to laugh. “Guys!” Aaron complained, obviously embarrassed. Angelica huffed and rolled her eyes. You could hear her say “He disgusts me” and a little giggle from Peggy with a “he's not so bad”  
The four boys howled with laughter. Aaron zipped up his lunch box and left the cafeteria, leaving them to laugh even harder. John wiped a tear from his cheek. “O-Oh my God! That was so much more amazing than I anticipated!”  
Calming themselves, the boys talked for a bit on which tv shows were good and which were bad. They were impressed with Alex's debating technique. “Alex, you should join the debate team! You would help us win this next match!” Laf smiled. “We haven't won a match in a while” he said. “Uh, I dunno..” Alex said. The three boys kept going, trying to get a yes. “Alright! Alright, I'll do it!” They all cheered. First match started next Tuesday.

[This chapter was poorly typed I'm sorry. I had a busy weekend and I'm really tired, just wasn't much effort in this one. However, feel free to give me requests on events you'd want to see if you'd like! I will continue to work on this for all you fellow Hamil-trash out there!]


	5. The Debate

The date was Tuesday, September 29th, and the debate was in 15 minutes. While the team was short, they had taken a school bus with a photographer from the yearbook staff. Washington was sitting in the front with Martha.  
Alex and John sat in one seat while Laf and Mulligan took the one across from them. John was rambling to Alex about his turtle and his studies on them. “And did you know that a turtle's scientific name is Testudines?” John informed him. Alex held in a laugh, refraining from laughing at the obvious and partial dirty word in the name. “No, John, I did not know that” Alex said. John was exploding with facts, and Alex couldn't help but smile. He'd only known John for a week and they were best friends.  
Hercules was silent for a moment and said “Mr. Washington! Where's the music at?” George turned around and said “The radio's down unfortunately. We haven't repaired it yet.” Lafayette piped up with a “Oui! Could we perhaps sing a song on our own?” John grinned. “That's not a bad idea, Laf!”  
Alex pulled out his phone and scrolled through albums.  
“Do you guys like In The Heights?” Alex laughed. John stood up in their seat. “Light's up in Washington Heights, up at the break of day. I wake up and got this little punk I gotta chase away. Pop the grate at the crack of dawn, sing while I wipe down the awning, hey y'all good morning!” he sang.  
Mulligan was next, starting with a “For real though, imagine how it would feel goin' real slow, down the highway of life with no regrets, and no breaking your neck for respect or a pay check!” Alexander and Lafayette cut in with a “Tengo de mango, tengo de parcha, de pina y de limon!”  
They sang until the showed up at the rival school, where the debate was taking place. Everyone left the bus and began to set up for their debate

***

Alex and John viewed their competition. There were only three guys, which was one less than their team. One had long curly hair, maybe what Lafayette's would look like if he let it down. Another looked a lot like Mulligan. There was one more but he wasn't really sure how to describe him? A distant relative to John maybe. Laf walked up. “Well mon ami's, ready for the debate?” he asked. John tucked a hair strand behind his ear. “Ready for the moment of adrenaline.”  
Alex didn't like how the long haired one strutted around as if he was the best. Was that velvet? Never mind that. George walked up to the boys. “Ready for the debate today?” he asked. “I'm feeling ready” Hercules said. “Oui” Laf contributed. Alex knitted his eyebrows. He couldn't draw his attention away from them.  
“Who are they?” Alex finally spoke up. John peeked over his shoulder. “Oh, them. That's Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and John Adams.” he said with a tone of disgust. They heard a judge say “30 seconds people.” George patted their backs and said “Good luck” as the boys took their seats. The other team sat down and the debate began.  
“Ladies and gentleman, the issue on the table. In the topic about France and Britain being on the verge of war, should America have helped? Palmwood High, you have the floor.” Thomas Jefferson stood up. “Okay, so America was riddled with debt, we signed a treaty, we had made a promise for money and guns and maybe half a chance, who provided those funds?” James Madison spoke up. “France” he said quietly. “Anyways,” Thomas continued. “In return they did not ask for land. Only a promise that America would be of service to help when they were needed. Instead of not doing anything, America should have helped.” Thomas sat down, receiving compliments from James.  
“Very good. Kings' High, your response.” John patted Alexander's back. “come on man, first debate, new member. You can do this..” he whispered. Alex stood up. “You must be out of your mind,” he put simply. The crowd was taken aback. George put his face in his hands. Even his own friends stared at him. But that wasn't all he had to say.  
“If you think that the president should have brought the nation to the brink, messing in all the military mess. War is not a game of chess, where France is queen and kingless. Also, America had signed a treaty with a man whose head was chopped into a basket. What were they gonna do? Ask it? 'Should we honor our treaty King Louis' head? Uh, do whatever you want, I'm super dead!'”  
The crowd went “Oooh.” his friends had a small fit of laughter in their chairs. And Thomas stared daggers at Alexander. The judge looked at both teams, and said “Very good, we will resume after a short break.”


End file.
